walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Lost and the Plunderers
The Lost and the Plunderers (em português: O Perdido e os Saqueadores) é o centésimo episódio da série The Walking Dead, sendo o décimo episódio da 8ª Temporada. Sua publicação no 04 de março de 2018 na AMC e na Fox. Sinopse Grupos somam forças e convergem em Hilltop. Aaron e Enid buscam por aliados. Simon resolve agir por sua própria conta. Grandes Eventos * Simon e seu grupo massacra Os Catadores, quebrando as ordens de Negan para assassinar apenas uma pessoa. * Brion e Tamiel são os primeiros a morrer. * Simon deixa Jadis viver. * Rick e Michonne fogem de Alexandria e vão até Os Catadores para pedir ajuda e descobrem todos mortos, menos Jadis. * Jadis mata seus companheiros zumbis colocando-os em um triturador de lixo. * Cyndie poupa as vidas de Aaron e Enid por assassinar Natania. * Aaron permanece em Oceanside por sua própria vontade. * O cadáver do Salvador executado por Maggie chega no Santuário. * As diferenças de pensamento de Negan e Simon começam a colidir. * Rick toma um momento sozinho e lê a carta que Carl escreveu para Negan e para ele. * Rick e Negan falam pelo Walkie Talkie e Negan pede desculpas pela morte de Carl. * Negan esclarece que Carl morreu por causa de Rick. Enredo Depois de enterrarem Carl; Michonne e Rick ainda são vistos abalados pela recente perda. Logo depois, eles percebem com mais clareza a destruição de Alexandria. Michonne tenta fechar o portão da cidade, porém ele é atacada por alguns zumbis, mas consegue matá-los todos. Rick encontra um Salvador morto e adquire seu walkie-talkie, e depois, segue para sua casa com sua namorada, onde Michonne percebe as duas impressões de mão com tinta azul na varanda, que Carl e Judith tinham feito. Ela acaba chorando, tocando a impressão de Carl, antes de ser forçada a fugir quando mais caminhantes estão se aproximando da casa. Quando os dois se preparam para deixar a comunidade numa van, Michonne percebe que um dos gazebos está queimando, e lembra que Carl gostava de sentar no lugar. Ela e Rick pegam extintores de incêndio e tentam parar o fogo, mas são forçados a escapar de uma invasão de caminhantes e deixar a estrutura queimar. Eles se dirigem para longe de Alexandria, com Michonne vendo o bairro destruído para trás. Rick, preocupado, pergunta o que está passando pela mente de Michonne. Michonne propõe que eles parem para ler as cartas de Carl, mas Rick se recusa, pois ainda está sofrendo. Para sua surpresa, Michonne encontra uma carta dirigida a Negan. Rick revela seu plano para conversar com Jadis e exigir que ela volte a Guerra, pois Os Salvadores o viu com ela e Os Catatores no Santuário e com isso eles se tornaram alvos. Eles chegam no lixão, mas encontram-se presos no interior depois de desencadear uma armadilha, fazendo com que uma grande pilha de lixo caia e feche a porta. Michonne e Rick cavam desesperadamente na pilha de lixo quando os cadáveres reanimados dos Catadores começam a se dirigirem em direção a eles. Horas antes disso, Negan conta a Simon a situação que se desenrolou em Alexandria, impressionado com os esforços de Carl para ajudar os moradores. Negan pergunta sobre os moradores do Hilltop, e Simon relata que a situação foi resolvida e pergunta sobre o grupo de Gavin, onde o líder dos Salvadores revela não ter recebido notícias ainda. Negan pede para que Simon se encontre com Os Catadores e fizesse o castigo padrão "matar uma pessoa, e poupar o resto do grupo". Simon argumenta que esse método não está funcionando, na medida em que Alexandria, o Hilltop, o Reino e os Catatores não parecem perceber o quão perigosos são os Salvadores. Para este fim, ele propõe que eles cortem suas perdas e encontrem outras comunidades que se juntariam à sua causa, em vez de levar as pessoas de Rick à submissão. Negan, não fica feliz com a idéia, retorta que, enquanto seus métodos atuais são difíceis, eles ainda são eficazes. Ele afirma sua crença de que uma vez que Rick for morto, todos irão parar a guerra. Antes que a conversa possa continuar, Gary, D.J. e Norris trazem uma grande caixa - a mesma caixa que Maggie pediu a Simon após seu encontro na estrada - e colocou-a na mesa. Negan e Simon abrem a caixa e descobrem um salvador zumbificado, que é rapidamente derrubado. Furioso, Simon percebe que os restantes 38 Salvadores mencionados na tampa da caixa são os do posto avançado da estação de satélite. Ele se infiltra e promete eliminar todos de Hilltop, mas Negan irrita-se, deixando-o em silêncio. Enquanto isso, Enid e Aaron são algemados na casa de Natania por Cyndie, Rachel, Kathy e Beatrice. Os Oceansiders decidem deixar a decisão sobre o que fazer com os dois Alexandrinos para Cyndie, que, depois de alguns convincentes da Enid, decide deixá-los viver. Levando-os para a floresta, Cyndie se recusa a se juntar à luta, sentindo que já contribuíram suficiente. Ela dá um aviso para que eles nunca retornem à comunidade. Enid brevemente confronta Cyndie sobre o caos que os Salvadores estão fazendo, mas Cyndie e suas guardas vão embora. Aaron insiste em ficar no Oceanside, apesar do aviso de não retornar, para tentar convencer a comunidade a se juntar a suas forças - ele acredita que ele tem a chance de alistar com sucesso a Kathy e Beatrice que mostraram interesse durante uma visita anterior. Ele ordena a Enid que volte para Hilltop e informe a Maggie de seus planos, implorando que ela não volte para buscar ele. Enid, permite que Aaron continue com seu plano e sai para Hilltop. Após a conversa com Negan, Simon junta seus homens para a viagem ao lixão. Sua chegada é abordada com cautela pelos Catadores, que preparam suas armas. Simon exige uma desculpa de Jadis devido a sua presença ao lado de Rick no Santuário. Jadis afirma que ela trouxe Rick para os Salvadores como uma oferta, mas essa afirmação é rejeitada por Simon irritado. Ele explica que Negan está disposto a renunciar a qualquer ação contra os Catadores se eles estiverem de volta com ele e honrarem seu acordo anterior, mas ele exige todas as suas armas do povo do lixão. Tamiel argumenta que as armas são necessárias para qualquer problema emergente no futuro, mas Simon recusou que não precisariam se preocupar com nada com os Salvadores cuidando deles. Os catadores relutantes tem suas armas confiscadas enquanto Simon questiona sua escolha de estilo de vida e acomodação. Jadis pergunta se seus problemas estão resolvidos, mas Simon ainda insiste em receber uma desculpa de Jadis por suas transgressões. Jadis dá uma desculpa de meio coração, levando Simon a atirar em Brion. Alarmada, Jadis repete sua afirmação com aparente sinceridade, mas Simon ainda não convencido atirou em Tamiel, matando-a também. Jadis empurra Simon no peito, derrubando-o no chão e derramando tinta azul no sapato dele, insistindo que "há remorso". Simon, rejeitando suas desculpas, emite o comando para atirar em toda a multidão (exceto Jadis), e os Salvadores abrem fogo contra os Catadores na frente de sua líder horrorizada. Voltando ao Santuário, Simon e Negan discutem o fato de que Gavin ainda não voltou. No inquérito de Negan aos Catadores, Simon relata que sua missão foi um sucesso, mentindo que ele entregou a mensagem padrão e acrescentando que "houve remorso". Negan é chamado por outro Salvador, informando-o de que Rick está chamando-o por um walkie. Quando Negan sai, Simon inspeciona a mancha de tinta em seu sapato. Quando Rick e Michonne estavam lutando contra os zumbis dos Catadores, eles são forçados a subir uma montanha de lixo. Eles encontram Jadis no topo, vestida com um vestido branco como forma de luto. Perguntado por uma saída, Jadis simplesmente diz que a única saída é a mesma entrada por onde eles vieram. Jadis explica como descobriu o lixão, relatando como ela costumava visitar o lugar em busca de materiais de artesanato antes do apocalipse, bem como como construiu sua comunidade para que pessoas pudessem ter vida de tranquilidade no que era anteriormente um mar de lixo. Rick, no entanto, culpa o destino atual de sua gente por ela. Rick pega uma porta do carro e faz de sua arma para passar pelos zumbis, e Jadis insiste em se juntar a eles, mas Rick a rejeita, decidindo que ela não faz mais nada com ele. Rick e Michonne empurram os caminhantes, matando vários com seus escudos antes de usarem suas armas. Eles conseguem matar alguns antes de abrir a saída. Jadis alcança os dois, procurando desesperadamente uma saída, mas Rick aponta seu revólver em sua direção antes de virar a mão e disparar, afastando-a. Jadis consegue fugir do rebanho quando os zumbis tentam sobrecarregá-la. Rick testemunha a mulher fugir para um beco separado antes de sair. Mais tarde, Jadis abalada, decide matar seu povo em uma grande maquinaria, chamando a atenção dos moradores mortos-vivos para vir até ela. À medida que se aproximam, ela ativa uma máquina que revelou ser um grande moedor. Jadis derruba a corrente que separa os caminhantes dos dentes metálicos do moedor, e vê todos caindo e triturados. Ela observa com tristeza quando Brion e Tamiel zumbis também caem no moedor. Parando a máquina, Jadis vai até uma caixa escondida cheia de latas de molho de maçã, de começa a comer. Na estrada para Hilltop, Rick explica a Michonne que não era sua intenção matar Jadis, mas sim expulsá-la. Michonne faz semelhanças com as palavras de Carl antes da sua morte. Rick pára a van no lado da estrada, tendo que dar uma pausa para se recolher. Ele pega as cartas de Carl e o walkie antes de sair do veículo e atravessa um campo aberto. Pegando as cartas, ele escolheu o dele, assim como o de Negan, lendo ambos, e depois de uma pausa, ele faz contato com o Santuário, pedindo falar com Negan. Ao ouvir sua voz na outra extremidade, Rick relata a morte de seu filho, deixando Negan um pouco abalado. Ele revela o conteúdo de suas cartas - Carl deseja que os dois acabem com a guerra e façam a pazes. Rick, no entanto, acredita que a paz agora é impossível de alcançar. Negan pergunta se a morte de Carl foi causada pelos Salvadores, mas Rick nega isso com raiva, explicando que ele morreu tentando ajudar alguém. Negan revela seu remorso sincero, expressando que Carl representou seu futuro, mas também repete que a morte de Carl foi culpa de Rick, que estava a liderar a revolta contra os Salvadores, e não estava presente para manter Carl seguro de fazer algo que causaria danos para si mesmo. Negan condena as decisões de Rick e insiste em que ele pare a guerra, para que ele perca mais de seus entes queridos e tenha que viver com o fato de morrerem lutando contra uma batalha perdida. Ele explica que todas as suas perdas poderiam ter sido evitadas se ele tivesse acabado de se submeter. Negan considera Rick um fracasso como líder e pai e implora-o a render-se, visto que a guerra o fez perder mais do que ganhou. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Austin Amelio como Dwight* *Tom Payne como Paul Rovia* *Xander Berkeley como Gregory* *Khary Payton como Ezekiel* *Steven Ogg como Simon *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Pollyanna McIntosh como Jadis Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. Elenco Recorrente *Sydney Park como Cyndie *Thomas Francis Murphy como Brion *Sabrina Gennarino como Tamiel Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Briana Venskus como Beatrice *Nicole Barré como Kathy *Mimi Kirkland como Rachel *Mike Seal como Gary *Adam Fristoe como Dean *Aaron Farb como Norris *Matt Mangum como D.J. Imagens Promocionais TWD 810 GP 0914 0229 RT-min.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-simon-ogg-4-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-simon-ogg-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-simon-ogg-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-simon-ogg-5-935.jpg TWD 810 GP 0905 0205 RT-min.jpg The-walkimg-dead-810-michonne-gurira-2.jpg The-walking-dead-season-8b-michonne-gurira-rick-lincoln-935-3.jpg Twd-rick-lincoln-810-walker.jpg The-walking-dead-810-rick-lincoln.jpg The-walking-dead-810-michonne-gurira.jpg Twd-michonne-gurira-810-2.jpg Twd-michonne-gurira-810-3.jpg TWD 810 GP 0905 0323 RT-min.jpg TWD 810 GP 0908 0046 RT-min.jpg TWD 810 GP 0908 0227 RT-min.jpg TWD 810 GP 0908 0291 RT-min.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-rick-lincoln-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-jadis-mcintosh-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-walkers-935.jpg TWD 810 GP 0906 0043 RT-min.jpg TWD 810 GP 0906 0121 RT-min.jpg TWD 810 GP 0906 0147 RT-min.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-aaron-marquand-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-810-aaron-marquand-935.jpg The-walking-dead-810-enid-nacon-aaron-ross.jpg Twd-negan-morgan-810.jpg Curiosidades * O título alude ao lema da Zona Segura de Alexandria que diz "Misericórdia pelos perdidos... Vingança para os saqueadores." Este aviso foi colocado na entrada principal pelo grupo de Rick depois de reconstruir a comunidade após a invasão de Walkers . ** Também se refere a misericórdia para Os Catatores, e vingança para Os Salvadores, que acusou a traição que Jadis e seu grupo fizeram com eles. * Este episódio marca a morte do personagem de Thomas Francis Murphy (Brion) e sua partida da série depois de ter feito parte do elenco recorrente desde a sétima temporada. * Este é o primeiro episódio da temporada em que Daryl não está presente. Referências Categoria: Episódios da 8ª Temporada